Tawny, Animagi, and the First Rising
by fabulousweapon
Summary: Written under the influence of boredom, with a little bit of stupidity thrown in with Moon Goddess Mira. Get's sirius,...I mean serious in later chapters. Tawny's an oc, but everything else is true to the books... Well, 'cept for the plot.
1. Chp A Muggle Curse of Boredom

Tawny, Animagi, and the First Rising  
  
A/N: This was written in 15 minutes in the middle of my English class. LOL. Moon Goddess Mira wrote Prong's part. Also, there's gonna be more of this. It might keep going till we get bored. This is the Marauder's 5th year and please, please, don't ask about Professor Blaha(hahahaha).  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill...don't own them. (I just want Tom Felton...) We're only borrowing them for a while... Maybe a couple years... She doesn't need the Marauders that badly does she?  
  
Chapter 1: A Muggle Curse of Boredom  
  
Everyone knows school can be boring. Sirius Black will tell you that in an instant. It's especially boring when you have made a bet with a certain werewolf that you would not pull any pranks for one full day.  
  
Prongs, Professor Blaha (Hahahahaha)'s boring me.  
  
Well Padfoot, what can we do? Well, we could make Wormtail blow something up, but honestly – we haven't done that since first year.  
  
Yeah, because of Remy's constant tutoring and drilling. Wormy knows better now. Honestly though, does muggle history have to be soo boring?  
  
Well, she could be monotoned... or a ghost ... or something.  
  
'Least it's not Binns. We could be in another, more interesting class, or pulling a prank, but nooooo ~ you have to know about Lily Evans and her muggle background to understand her. You make me sick. ; D  
  
I find Muggles quite interesting, especially Lily, but then again I don't count her as a muggle. She'll always be a witch to me. And what about all the times you've dragged me into things, huh?  
  
That's low. Honestly man! Your lovesick mooning over her is saddening. Do you know how hard she laughed when Peter told her you'd be taking this class to see what she lives like at home?  
  
It's her cover up. Deep down she loves me too.  
  
Sirius snorted loudly. The professor glanced over at the troublemaker, but saw nothing to indicate anything wrong. Sirius Black looked totally innocent. The world was probably doomed.  
  
Blaha turned back to his book after saying a short prayer.  
  
Which is why she's been soo vocal about her hatred of you for five years now...  
  
I said deep down and she's never exactly said she hates me...She said something to the effect of disliking my attitude.  
  
Because you act like an egotistical berk around her and your ego's too large?  
  
You're one to talk, Mr. All-I-Have-To-Do-Is-Look-At-A-Girl-And-She-Loves- Me!  
  
Do not  
  
Liar. You're always throwing your glances at girls just to watch them sweat, you... you prat!  
  
Stupid git.  
  
Maybe you shouldn't take this class if you don't like it.  
  
Too late you wanker. Anyways, I might as well learn how to use a tellyfone.  
  
That's telephone, nimrod! Merlin, At least I learned something!  
  
By the second day of class. *Silent Gasp* While I keep over in shock.  
  
James chuckled under his breath as he looked over to see Padfoot's silent impression of a choking person's last breath. He couldn't hold it in any more, and burst into a loud fit of laughter.  
  
"Tellyphone, Pad- Sirius? Tellyphone???"  
  
Padfoot glared at his bespeckled friend, then joined him in a laughing fit. Professor Blaha looked up from her lecture notes.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Mr. Black. If you do not mind I am attempting to teach my class. If you have more to say to each other that cannot wait till after class, take your conversation outside!"  
  
"Sure Professor! Let's go Prongs!" said Mr. Black, jumping up from his seat ignoring the shocked looks from all around. Lily Evans sat, turned around in her desk, staring at them, with a face contorted between disgust, aggravation, and wanting to laugh.  
  
"Wait, what about – "  
  
Sirius pulled James from his seat, charmed there things to follow, and headed for the door. "See ya' next class!"  
  
The look of shock on Karen Blaha's face was priceless.  
  
Shaking her head, dumbfounded, she thought: "I'm going to have to retire after this year – I know it. I just know it." 


	2. Chp 2 Skipping, Poofs, and Snivellus

Chapter 2 ~ Skipping, Poofs, and Snivellus  
  
A/N Once again, don't oven 'em... just borrowed without asking. Written during class... revised after accidentally loading chapters one and three together. So far there's six so I better stop babbling and get to typing...  
  
"Padfoot!" Prongs yelled. "I wanted to actually learn something! Plus, we can't get kicked out of every class! – Well, I wish we could get kicked out of potions, but that's another matter entirely."  
  
"Prongs, that's sad! God, you're freaking love-sick. I'm surprised at you – not wanting to get out of class!"  
  
"I am NOT lovesick, I just think it is important to be in class a little. We might learn something – wouldn't that be a shock to our professors?"  
  
"Oh yes," Sirius returned, "Hogwarts's two best students actually learned something! How could this happen?"  
  
"Tellyphone?" laughed James. "Hey, where are Moony and Wormtail right now?"  
  
"Repetitive aren't you?" Sirius scoffed. "Lemme think.... Moony's probably in the infirmary saying he's fine and such, last night was fine, then he'll meet us for lunch. That should be soon by the way. Let's go grab Wormy from the common room."  
  
"Well, all right. Hey on the way to lunch want to set a trap Snivellus?" James smirked.  
  
"Glass wall?"  
  
"James smiled, "he'll never see it coming."  
  
Padfoot groaned. "That was worse than usual Jamie. Merlin – you sound like Peter!"  
  
"He's not here so I must make up for our missing companions," James replied melodramatically.  
  
Sirius shook his head and started off toward Griffindor Tower, robes swishing behind him. James caught up with him and started to copy his motions. Sirius promptly began smacking his head lightly, laughing as James imitated him – but doing it harder – fooled by his friend's act. "Oww,oww,oww,oww..."  
  
Sirius stopped and shook his head. "James you are such an idiot!"  
  
"I pride myself on that because only fools choose idiots as friends."  
  
"Yep. That's why I'm soo happy we're just acquaintances," Sirius's smirked.  
  
"Git!"  
  
"Well," Sirius deadpanned, "I guess what we did last night qualifies us as more than that though."  
  
"Yeah, but nobody knows that though."  
  
"WHAT?????"  
  
Both whirled around to see one very shocked werewolf staring with wide eyes. "PADFOOT! PRONGS!"  
  
Both opened their mouths to explain.  
  
"...and you didn't let me join?" Remus finished.  
  
"We figured you were too busy with your darling Wormtail to want to join," James winked.  
  
"I was, but I can't help myself. I love you two, not him, in that way," Remus returned.  
  
"Wait, which one of us?" Padfoot asked.  
  
"Uhh..... both?" Remus said uncertainly.  
  
"Moony, you traitor! I can't continue my relationships with any of you! I must go find Lily!"  
  
James turned the corner, and right after disappearing from view, crashed into something solid. Down both he and the thing went, cursing as they fell, landing in a heap. Looking up to apologize, Prong's shocked face met another with a similar expression.  
  
"You.....you... PERVERTS!!!" Severus Snape spit out.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!! SLIMY!!!! GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP! SIRIUS, REMUS! NEED DISINFECTING!!!!"  
  
Sirius rounded the corner, whipped out his and began hexing Snape. James brought his knees to his chest and started rocking back and forth mumbling about needing to take a million baths.  
  
"Let's go get you in the shower, mate," Remus said pulling his off the floor. "Sirius's got Snape covered. Right Siri?"  
  
"Yea," came the response. After one last hair coloring curse, he walked away from the pink-haired Slytherin. "Let's take 'em to the loo."  
  
"IN THE SHOWER!?!?!?!" screamed Snivellus. "GRIFFINDOR POOFS! I"LL TELL –"  
  
The silencing charm hit him then, cutting off the screams. His mouth gapped open like a fish out of water.  
  
'Stupid berk actually believed us," muttered Sirius in wonder, finally lowering his wand.  
  
"My clothes need to be burned. Have I picked up any of his greasiness?" James whimpered, touching his hair.  
  
"No, you're okay James," Remus comforted him, before turning to Sirius. "We better get him back to the common room."  
  
As they entered, Peter shot them a questioning glance.  
  
"I think Snivellus wasn't the only one to hear us," whispered Remus.  
  
What Remus?" asked Peter.  
  
"We just got finished having wild animal sex Wormy, nothing abnormal." Sirius smirked as Peter began choking on a chocolate frog.  
  
"I'm taking a shower!" James walked out muttering about being unclean. Sirius laughed under his breath. This would definitely be an interesting year. 


	3. Chp 3 A Chocoholic’s Bad Luck

Chapter 3 ~  
  
Wormtail - Arithmancy sucks! Why are we taking this again?  
  
Padfoot - I plead insanity, but then again I always do  
  
Prongs – I need chocolate, almost as much as I need Lily.  
  
Sirius looked over at James. His eyes pleading for chocolate.  
  
"Okay, here," Sirius tossed a beautiful piece of chocolate at him.  
  
"I love you!" James cried, unwrapping the delicious morsel, "I love you so much it isn't funny!" James popped the precious treat into his mouth.  
  
"Gee, and I thought he'd only say that to Lily!" Sirius joked .  
"Those were the words of a chocolate addict. Never believe them," Remus whispered into Sirius's and Peter's ears.  
  
Prongs - Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Padfoot - You are soo sad Prongs.  
  
Peter gasped, "You actually love something more than yourself?"  
  
"Only food in Prongs's case," snickered Moony.  
  
"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew- do you mind?"  
  
The four Marauders looked up to find an angry professor standing in front of them. "May I continue?"  
  
"Yes sir." "Sorry sir." "Yepperoni." "Go ahead."  
  
Professor Vector humphed and turned back to his book; the Marauders turned back to each other.  
  
"So, what should we do tonight, don't even suggest homework, Remy."  
  
"Let's go get chocolate!"  
  
"MR.POTTER! Move now!"  
  
"But Professor..."  
  
"UP!" Professor Vector said, sounding mush like he was calling a broom  
  
James picked up his books and mumbled something about the professor being a stupid git who needed to get a life and then more clearly to the other Marauders, "Oh, the pranks!"  
  
"Over there!" Professor Vector pointed at the empty chair next to Severus. Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony giggled.  
  
"Oh no, Professor! You can move me anywhere else in the classroom, just not by him!"  
  
"All the more fitting punishment, now go, unless you want detention too!"  
  
James flung his books so that the hit Severus in the leg.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Snivellus," James whispered reluctantly after receiving another glare from the professor.  
  
James grabbed a quill and parchment from his bag and began scribbling. Soon he had a picture of Severus with boogies hanging out his nose and hair that looked more slimy than usual that was labeled 'green'. He held up his accomplishment for the other Marauders to see. And thus they spent their class: drawing pictures... 


	4. Chp 4 Darkness Falls

Chapter 4 ~ Darkness Falls  
  
The bell rang, causing the sound of a herd of elephants bursting into action. The boys met together in the corridor.  
  
"That's twice today I had to be in close quarter with that greasy git!" James whined.  
  
"Maybe you're getting a hint."  
  
"No that fates are just set against me today.!"  
  
"Uh, huh..." smiled Remus.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "What? I should be nicer to Snivellus? I think not and there's absolutely no chance of anything else!"  
  
Sirius decided to pop in then singing, "He should be your lover! You want to kiss him, love him and shampoo his hair."  
  
"I wouldn't touch his hair with a ten foot pole, much less my own hands! And the chances of me ever wanting to kiss him are non-existent. Plus, Snivellus already has a lover."  
  
"Who? Peter asked, scandalized that a greasy git like that could have one.  
  
James was about to give an answer when something hit him in the back of the head. He went flying forward.  
  
"Here we go again," muttered Sirius, moving to help him.  
  
"What in the bloody hell was that???"  
  
"Looks like a –argh!" Padfoot yelled, falling.  
  
The castle plunged into darkness. 


	5. Chp 5 The Meeting of Tawny and The Great...

Chapter 5 ~ The Meeting of Tawny and The Great Spider ... Cat  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"I'm not on you! Stupid – OW!"  
  
"Well somebody is! Whoever's on me get the bloody hell off!"  
  
"Sorry!" cried a female voice.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Who is that? LILY?"  
  
"NO!" said the voice, sounding offended.  
  
"Well, who is it then? Not many people are that light, that's kinda why I assumed it was Sirius or Lily."  
  
"I do not weigh as much as a girl! You've offended my masculinity!"  
  
"You do too Sirius, but back to the matter at hand. Who are you Miss?"  
  
"I'm OW! Who just elbowed me?!?"  
  
"Sorry," whispered Peter.  
  
"It's all right. I'm Tawny."  
  
"Hello, I'm James."  
  
"Allo, I'm Sirius."  
  
"Hi! I'm Peter."  
  
"And this voice belongs to Remus."  
  
"Um... hello."  
  
"You know the castle has never been dark for this long before," Remus said dreamily.  
  
"And we call you the sharp one," Sirius retorted."  
  
"Well, I could get up if whoever this is gets up." She poked the male on her.  
  
"HEY! HANDS AWAY FROM THAT GENERAL AREA!" squeaked Remus.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! Well, can you get up please?"  
  
"I will, hold on." A muffled crash and a girlish squeal of indignation followed.  
  
"Moony! Geez – just tell me!"  
  
"Yes," panted a breathless Peter, "warn people! He landed on me."  
  
"I don't' weigh that much!" snorted Sirius. "Plus, you're the one who squealed."  
  
"As I stated earlier," coughed James.  
  
Tawny rose, free of the werewolf's weight.  
  
"Lumos." She said, and looked down at the tangled Marauders. "Well, goodbye for now." She walked away cheerfully, using her wand as a guide. They stared after her.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I think she's a Ravenclaw," said Remus. Then they heard a cry from the end of the hall.  
  
"Let go of my leg!!!" followed shortly by a smacking sound.  
  
"Snivellus," Sirius hissed. "I'm going to curse you under the rug!" He pulled himself up and ran down the hall, Remus at his heels.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" called James, already up and running after them. Unfortunately Peter was having difficulties.  
  
"Help!" James looked back to see a dark lump struggling to his feet.  
  
"Merlin Peter, what's your problem?"  
  
"I'm stuck."  
  
"Well, sit up and then try getting up!"  
  
"Something's got my leg, and James – it's furry."  
  
James sighed. "Lumos."  
  
The room brightened a tiny bit, and he looked to see Peter, hands over his eyes, a cat wrapped around his legs.  
  
"OH MY GOD PETER IT"S A GIANT SPIDER!!!"  
  
James regretted his joke the moment the wailing began.  
  
"Peter! PETER! I was joking! It's a cat! I swear it's a cat! Can you hear me Peter?" he shouted rather loudly.  
  
"IT'S GONNA EAT ME!!!"  
  
"PETER! SHUT UP! IT'S JUST A CUTE FURRY KITTEN!" he screamed above Peter's cries.  
  
"The cat wants to eat me!" He began to shrink and grow fur.  
  
"No, Peter! Stop! The cat will eat you if you become a rat!"  
  
He froze mid-transformation, "I-I-it w-w-will?"  
  
"Yes!" James laughed at Peter's new look, "So reverse the process and reach down and pet the kitten."  
  
"I can?"  
  
"Can what?"  
"Pet the kitty? It won't get mad?" Pet looked up hopefully.  
  
Yes, Wormtail, just reach down and pet the kitty," James said, then added before Peter's hand reached the cat," with the fur; not against it."  
  
Peter changed back and began to gently stoke the cat. The cat purred softly.  
  
"James, it's making a noise," Wormtail whispered.  
  
"It's called purring. Have you never held or played with a cat before?"  
  
"Mum was allergic."  
  
"I see. That's rather sad, Wormy."  
  
"Its fur is really soft." I wonder who it belongs to," Peter replied cheerfully.  
  
As he opened his mouth to answer, James heard a scream echo down the hallway.  
  
"Come on Wormtail, get up! We have to go! Bring the kitten with you if you want!' James turned and ran. Peter scrambled to his feet and picked up the cat, He followed James at a slower pace. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Get To Know Padfoot Hour

Diclaimer: We do not own the song "She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy" by Kenny Chesney, nor do we own Harry Potter.

A/N: Yes, we do realize that "She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy" is not a 70's song, but it fit into the story and it was one of our random bouts of silliness.

Chapter 5  
  
"Who?"  
  
"T-that is none of your business!"  
  
"I'm making it my business!"  
  
"Why? Why are you so curious?"  
  
"'Cuz I'm me."  
  
"You know, its partly your fault I didn't get to ask him out. I was on my way, when the lights went out."  
  
"It's Remus, isn't it? Isn't it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No, its not! Do you even think outside your group of friends, maybe I was going to ask Severus out or Theo? Did you think of that?"  
  
He gasped and stopped dead, running her into him. "You wouldn't,"he said stunned.  
  
"Wouldn't what?"  
  
"Ask..."he paused, grimacing, "Snape."  
  
"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't," she smiled wickedly,"but I was probably on my way to ask Theo out anyway."  
  
"Ew!" He said, walking,"Just... ew. I thought you were lusting after Remy by the way you were molesting him when the lights went out."  
  
"I didn't mean too!" she cried indignantly.  
  
"Yeah, yea.. that's what they always tell... nevermind."  
  
"Maybe you, but not me! Please tell him I'm so sorry about that. It must have been awfuly embarrassing."  
  
"That's an understatement."  
  
"I know and I'm so incredibly sorry."  
  
"Tell him-not me!"  
  
"Well, I probably won't see him for a while after this, unless you enlist me for a week of servitude or something."  
  
"May I should so you could see your secret love!"  
  
" I do not like anyone in your little group."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tawny sighed, "Have you found the door yet?"  
  
"No-I just found the wall. Now we've gotta go sideways. Left or right?"  
  
" Umm... right? What makes you think that I like anyone in your clique"  
  
"Because you won't drop it."  
  
"What ever floats your boat. So, Sirius, how about your love life? Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because I know you won't want to discuss it with a perfect stranger and feel the same way I did."  
  
"I have none to speak of."  
  
"Oh so the "Great" and "Handsome" Sirius, I've heard so much about doesn't have a love life?"  
  
"What's the key word there Tawn?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Heard."  
  
"Heard? Key word? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You 'heard so much about." Gossip is based off a grain of truth. A grain only though."  
  
"All I know is you could have almost any girl in Ravenclaw if you wanted."  
  
"And Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff..."  
  
"Then why don't you? You know, ask someone out?"  
  
"It's pointless."  
  
"Why do oyu think that? What if you miss out on love?"  
  
"Look, just forget it. You wouldn't understand," He sighed.  
  
"But I want to understand. Please, Sirius, we're actually having a decent conversation with each other."  
  
"What's the point of having relationships with people who only want me because of who they think I am. They know nearly nothing about me except I'm hot. I don't want to be with someone who's dating me to say they are."  
  
"Wow! Well, how is any one supposed to get to know you if you don't open up more often? You see, I thought you were just like every other stuck up prat but now I see there is a good person hiddem under all those prattish layers."  
  
"Ya' really know how to make me fell loved."  
  
"Awww. Just what I was aiming for," Tawny joked, lightly hitting him in the back.  
  
"Hmm?" He questioned.  
  
"Oh that wasn't meant to get your attention, Sirius," She paused,"So now what? Any Questions?"  
  
"Nope. What is this the 'Get to Know Padfoot Hour'?"  
  
"Who? Wait, your nickname is Padfoot! That's adorable! Why?"  
  
"I AM NOT ADORABLE! But, yes, that is my name."  
  
"I think its adorable."  
  
"I am hot. I am sexy. I am dropdead goregeous. I am not adorable!"  
  
"Can it be cute?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Alright, its... I can't believe I'm going to say this... sexy. Happy, now?"  
  
"You think I'm sexy?" He squeaked jokingly.  
  
"Oh yes. You're the sexiest guy I know, even sexier than Rex."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The singer. Long silver hair that is always tied back at the base of his neck, nicely built body, and goregeous ice blue eyes."  
  
"Sounds like someone has a crush."  
  
"But he's 25 years old, so..."  
  
"...and I'm 15 so..." Sirius burst into laughter.  
  
"Yep, so I have to aim for people a bit younger. I'll date up to a 7th year but not under a 4th year."  
  
"Same here. Well, maybe a 4th but only if they're great."  
  
"But you said you have no love life."  
  
"I don't, but if the fourth year's personality was great..."  
  
"Ahh... Any door yet? Do you even think we're still in the castle?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Oh," she replied mournfully, "Well, do you have any questions for me? You know like a truth game?  
  
"Umm.. do you have ten toes?"  
  
"Yes, I do, and they are very pretty. Are you and your group... homosexual?"  
  
"Oh yeah baby!" followed by a moment of silence, "You know I'm joking right?"  
  
"Yes, I was just waiting for your question."  
  
"Ummm... do you think my tractor's sexy?"  
  
"You have a tractor? Well, of course I think it is, " She laughed," Lily is going to laugh her arse off when she hears about this."  
  
Why do you ask such trival questions?"  
  
"Does it really turn you on?"  
  
"Yes," she injected,"but you didn't answer my question."  
  
"Huh, what question?" He stopped humming 'She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy' and turned back to the conversation.  
  
"Why do you ask such trival questions?"  
  
"It's song lyrics."  
  
Tawny sighed,"Are you ADHD?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Attention Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder?"  
  
"Muggle disorder, huh? I don't think so."  
  
"You should have known what it was. You are in Muggle Studies aren't you? I took it my thrid year."  
  
"How-no why-do you know?"  
  
"Lily told me you and James were in it."  
  
"Oh. Thought you might be asking about me..."  
  
"Why would I ask about you?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Would you even care if I asked about you? What if I told you I was madly in love with you?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'd say 'Whoppie!'"He retorted.  
  
"See you wouldn't care one bit."  
  
"Yeah, I would," he thought.  
  
"Not at all, young one," he said jokingly.  
  
"So now, why would I be interested in someone who wouldn't care if I was interested?"  
  
"Because it's the whole hard-to-get factor. It's working great for Lily with Jeames."  
  
"That is because James is a male. Also I tend to go for the brighter type of guys!'


End file.
